


An Assassin and a Gentleman (7)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: A familiar face comes to you in your time of need.





	An Assassin and a Gentleman (7)

You look up to find Blanca standing next to you with a concerned look on his face. Your expression changed drastically as you have no idea what he will do to you if you make a move.

"Please don't be alarmed. I had seen how distraught you were, and I was worried about you. Are you OK?" Blanca explains as he stands completely still to not scare you too much.

"You've been following me?"

"I apologize for the way this looks. I happened to be in L.A. since I was done with my work and wanted to get some sun before I head home and found you."

"Bullshit."

"You caught me. What I said was only half of the explanation."

Annoyed by his behavior you lash, "Look, I'm having a really bad day. Spare me the half truths and cut the crap,OK?"

"If you insist. When I completed my assignment I felt the need to follow you because when we first met I felt attracted to you. While I was on assignment I had gotten information that you were here and thought if I had the opportunity to see you when I was finished in New York I would like to get you know you better. If that's alright with you of course."

You were stunned at the turn of events. Now of all times to ask. However, you were the one to ask for the truth. You can't be too mad towards him, but you are still emotional about the loss of Shorter. Given that you have no response you stay quiet.

Blanca breaks the silence, "You don't have to answer that right away. I know you're not in such a place to even think about such things. I don't know what's troubling you, but I hope you find the peace that you seek. I see you need more time alone. I'll be going then." As he finished what he had to say he started to walk back to his car, and you reply...

"You read minds now?"

"Pardon?"

"You're a shitty mind reader. Who said I needed more time alone?" You pat the empty space on the hill next to you. Blanca smiles and accepts your invitation and sits next to you. You didn't mind having company now that you've been alone for some time. At least you know of this person who is sitting next to you even if you only know his name.

You continue your thoughts, "I just found out that someone that I truly felt deeply for has died."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that."

"The most fucked up thing about this is that I was forced to not be around. My hands were tied, and I wasn't even given a chance to save him. Why, My Shorter? Why didn't you want me to save you?" You tried to hide you tears from Blanca and he interjects.

"We need never be ashamed of our tears."

you look up at him and smile halfheartedly, "Charles Dickens."

Blanca smiles back at you and nods. You suddenly burst into tears, and lean on Blanca for comfort and support. He hugs you tightly and places a kiss on your forehead as he allows you to mourn freely and hears your cries that echo off into the distant, waning horizon.


End file.
